


Moments

by dancingelf88



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t sure exactly when life started feeling good. When he didn’t wake up in the mornings with this sense of dread and loneliness. When he stopped feeling this suffocating, overwhelming sadness. He is positive; however, that Scott and Kira had everything to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered the glory and greatness that is Derek/Scott/Kira. Hope you enjoy

Derek wasn't sure exactly when life started feeling good. When he didn't wake up in the mornings with this sense of dread and loneliness. When he stopped feeling this suffocating, overwhelming sadness. He is positive; however, that Scott and Kira had everything to do with it.

It was moments like this: Scott standing in the kitchen in snug, gray briefs cooking a tomato and spinach omelet. Kira sitting cross-legged on the counter, in Wonder Woman underwear and no bra, sipping chamomile tea with too much milk and not enough sugar. Both of them singing melodically along to “I Want you Back” by the Jackson 5.

It’s all three of them settled on the huge, velvet brown couch Kira insisted on them buying while eating Cookie Crisp and watching Bob’s Burgers.

It’s Kira and Scott being completely clueless about baseball but cheering along as the Dodgers get another home run. It’s the both of them being the loudest cheerleaders in the history of the world while Derek hits a ball out of the park on the community baseball team he plays for (Kira has #32 painted on her cheek. Scott has his “Hale is #1” snapback on. Both of them are holding a large sign splattered in glitter. It’s the fact that he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed).

It’s the three weeks of Saturdays it took for Derek to teach Kira how to drive stick.

It’s Scott pulling out his guitar and giving them an impromptu concert full of acoustic covers of his favorite songs of the moment and some he makes up on the spot.

It’s Saturday afternoon lacrosse in the park. It’s Kira bringing him cheesecake at the library when he’s on break.

It’s that he laughs more now. Deep and loud and long enough for tears to sting his eyes.

It’s lazy morning sex and hungry, desperate fucking in the bathroom of some club the pack dragged them to.

It’s Kira sitting on the floor between Derek’s legs while he cards his hands through her hair and Scott’s asleep with his head in her lap.

It’s that time they went to the carnival and Scott won Kira a giant giraffe she named Spots and Derek a life-size bear they named Gertrude.

It’s moments like this when Scott turns to him and asks if all he’s going to do is stare longingly. And Derek will shuffle closer and wrap his hands around his waist. And Kira will kiss him gently on the mouth. Moments like this when Derek will rest his forehead between Scott’s shoulder blades while the alpha continues to cook and Kira massages delicate hands through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: elfysparkles.tumblr.com


End file.
